villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nameless King
The Nameless King is a supporting antagonist and optional boss in Dark Souls III. Presumed to be the long-forgotten firstborn son of Gwyn, he betrayed his father and chose to side with the Everlasting Dragons. Biography The Nameless King was once a powerful warrior who served under Gwyn. Taming his own Stormdrake named the King of the Storm, the warrior was seen as a living god of war given his respect for arms and nothing else. The heir of lightning miracles, many dragon slayers sought to be trained under the warrior for his strength and wisdom, including Ornstein, one of the Four Knights of Gwyn. That was until during the war with the dragons, the warrior suddenly chose to sacrifice everything to ally with the dragons against the lords and the Age of Fire. Despite his immense power, he was ultimately defeated, stripped of his deity status, and banished from Lordran. In order to ensure that nobody would follow in his traitorous footsteps, Gwyn ordered all traces referring to the warrior demolished so the name of the "Nameless King" would be forgotten from the annals of history. However, those close to worshiping the remnants of the king's broken idols still had vacant memories of the king and his legacy, such as Ornstein and Knight Solaire. Ornstein leaving Anor Londo to seek the Nameless King would ultimately lead to the downfall of the city of the gods when Aldrich soon invaded. The Nameless King can be summoned to the Archdragon Peak by ringing the Great Belfry. When the area becomes shrouded in storm clouds, the Nameless King emerges from the sky riding the King of the Storm into battle. The Stormdrake attacks by shooting flames from its mouth. The Nameless King shoots lightning from his spear and if approached, he swipes and slams his spear towards the player. Attacking the head or the King himself deals more damage to the King of the Storm. Enough hits can cause the Stormdrake to stagger, allowing the player to perform a riposte and deal critical damage. Once the King of the Storm goes down, the Nameless King kills his Stormdrake to boost his lightning powers. Even without a dragon mount, the Nameless King is very agile and his combos can quickly catch the player off guard should they dodge too early or too late. His attacks can be followed by area effects of wind or lightning. Similarly to Ornstein, he can plunge his spear into the player and electrocute them for massive damage. However, like the King of the Storm, he can be riposte for critical damage when poise-broken. Once the Nameless King is defeated, he drops his boss soul and the Great Belfry is rung once more, which sends the storm clouds away and returns Archdragon Peak back to normal. Appearance The Nameless King is a tall man dressed in the Dragonscale set, jagged and decorative robes made out of dragon scales. Gold bracelets are worn around his hands and feet, and he wears the Golden Crown, decorated with long silver hair that resembles bristling ash. The king himself has gray skin with black eyes, suggesting that he has long gone hollow. He wields the Dragonslayer Swordspear, a weapon devoted to slaying dragons imbued with lightning. Gallery Images Nameless King Concept.png|Concept art DS3 King of the Storm.png|The Nameless King riding the King of the Storm. Nameless King Lightning.png|The Nameless King conjuring lightning from his spear. Nameless King and King of the Storm.png|The Nameless King with the dying King of the Storm. Videos Dark Souls 3 Nameless King and King of the Storm Boss Fight (4K 60fps) Nameless King (In-game Extended) (Dark Souls III Extended, Unused, DLC Soundtrack) by Motoi Sakuraba Dark Souls 3 Story ► The Nameless King's Betrayal Trivia *The first phase with the King of the Storm can be skipped in New Game Plus cycles by using the Sunlight Spear miracle and aiming it at the Nameless King. *Some notes of the Nameless King's theme sound identical to Gwyn's theme, implying the theory that he is Gwyn's son. *The story of the Nameless King is similar to the legend of , the Shinto god of storm, who was banished from Heaven after attacking his sister named Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, out of envy for her succession over his. While stuck on mortal ground, Susanoo slew Yamato no Orochi and shaped the Kusanagi sword out of the dragon's tail. The Kusanagi was capable of creating whirlwinds, similar to the Nameless King's spear. In ancient works of art, Susanoo was referred to having long hair, dragon skin armor, and the ability to stand on clouds, much like the Nameless King's battle with the Ashen One. Navigation pl:Bezimienny Król Category:Nameless Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Monster Master Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Aristocrats Category:Deities Category:Rogues Category:Evil from the Past Category:Heretics Category:Wrathful Category:Dark Souls Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Elementals